The present invention relates in general to energization of light-emitting diodes and in particular it relates to a method of and a circuit arrangement for generating current pulses required for operating a light-emitting semiconductive diode.
In order to activate in a pulsating manner a semiconductive light-emitting diode (luminescent diode) a sufficient current pulse must be generated. It is known from prior art to produce current pulses of sufficient energy by storing electric current in a capacitor during the intervals between the pulses. The discharge of the stored energy has been triggered by a fast electronic switch, for example in the form of a thyristor.
Accordingly, the minimum expenditure for a pulse generator for activating a light-emitting diode must include a power source, a loading resistor, a storing capacitor, a thyristor, and a control generator for triggering the thyristor, in addition to the requisite circuit conduits.